Candles And Roses
by nickersoncrazy
Summary: The beginning of the NN  relationship. Nancy and Ned on their first date. Oneshot. Please review!


**Hey everyone!**

**Just a really, really random story I wrote last night. I should have probably posted it then, but I was almost going to fall asleep in front of the computer, so here it is now anyway :D. I'd love to ramble, but I'm going to be _really _late for school ( again ) and if I don't get a move on, and then I'll have to come up with some lame excuse, and I've serioulsy run out of ideas, lol. Anyway...**

**Like always, plz read, hope you enjoy, and plz review!**

**Oh, one more thing. Unless you're like, a guy-crazy teeenager who talks about boys 24x7, you're _probably,_ just probably, not going to like this. But I seriously don't know. Please just give it a try reading and see what you think. And definitely let me know, lol.**

**Now I'm _definitely_ going to be late. I should learn to shut my mouth, but I don't think I can do that, lol. I guess puppy dog eyes will work with my teacher again. g2g! ttfn!**

**nickersoncrazy:,,,!**

**

* * *

**

"So…" Bess' eyes lit up mischievously. "Are you going to get married?"

Nancy rolled her eyes toward Bess who was sitting on the floor. "Yeah, I'm going to marry someone I've never even gone out with. And you're invited!"

George looked up from her textbook. "Do you two love to torture me? Why does it always have to be about boys?"

Bess gasped exaggeratedly. "This isn't just _any _boy, George. This is Nancy's future husband."

Nancy blushed. "Oh, Bess, stop it."

"Seriously, stop it," George said. "I thought we were going to study."

Bess ignored her. "So, Nan, what's he like?" she gushed.

Nancy looked down at her own textbook and geometric progression was the last thing on her mind. "He's…wonderful…"

"I know…" Bess said dreamily.

"This is what I get when my two best friends are so girlish," George muttered.

Unable to resist the urge to talk about the hottest guy at school, Nancy threw aside her book, mentally promising herself to stay up that night and study.

"I cannot believe he asked me out," she squealed.

Bess squealed back. "Oh my goodness, I know! Nancy, you are so incredibly lucky! And I am so incredibly jealous!"

"He is so super cute," Nancy said. "And he wants to go out with me. Me!"

"I know! I'm so proud of you!"

"Does anybody have earplugs?" George asked, covering her ears. "I predict a whole evening of talking about boys. Nonstop nonsense."

"What!!" Bess asked, shocked. "Boys are _not _nonsensical!"

"Talking about boys all the time is disgusting," George said.

"What ?!?" Nancy and Bess said together.

"I am – I am hurt, George," Bess said. "You just insulted the people I live for."

"Boys have cooties."

"They do not!" Bess looked horrified.

"What is your _problem_?"

"What is _your_ problem?"

"Guys!" Nancy screamed. "Stop it!"

"Sorry," they mumbled, glaring at each other.

George turned her attention back to her textbook.

"So, Nancy," Bess said excitedly. "How did you talk to him?"

"With her mouth," George supplied sweetly. Bess sighed impatiently and Nancy hid a grin.

"Okay, so here's what happened – I was walking past him and he was at his locker, and I 'accidentally' threw my books down. I know that might have made me seem like a klutz, but at least he noticed me."

"Wow," Bess said approvingly. "Oldest trick in the book."

"What book?" George asked. " 'Top Ten Ways To Get A Guy To Notice You By Acting Like A Total Idiot,' written by Bess Marvin?"

"Ha. Ha. Laugh out loud," Bess muttered and glared at George. "You are so funny. Why don't you join the circus?"

"I think you'd fit in better than me, Bess," George shot back. "Seriously, why don't you do something useful for a change?"

"I am doing something useful."

"Like what? Your _Boy_-ology homework?"

Nancy's eyes moved to and from each cousin. She loved it when they teased each other. It was like live entertainment. But right then, she was preoccupied. She had a lot of things on her mind. Her date the next night, for instance…her _first_ date with Ned Nickerson.

Every girl at school had a crush on Ned Nickerson, be it little or major. _Including_ George. Nancy knew that she liked Ned as well – she was just afraid to spoil her so-called tomboy 'reputation' by admitting so. It all started when she and Ned were paired up for an assignment. And after that everything was pure magic…She wasn't exactly the most popular girl at school, but Ned saw something in her that he couldn't in anyone else. And that something made him ask her out.

"Don't you just love it when Ned smiles?" Nancy asked, in a world of her own, and interrupted the cousins. "That perfect smile, with that cute little dimple in his left cheek…wow…" She seemed to be in dreamland.

"And those adorable chocolate brown eyes…" Bess added.

Suddenly Nancy snapped out of her daydream. "Hey, quit drooling over _my_ hopefully future boyfriend's eyes!"

"Huh?" Bess asked, confused. "Oh, I was just thinking about chocolate."

"Figures," George said and grinned at her.

"George, for the _last_ time, would you rather learn about that blood coagulation stuff _or_ talk about boys?" Bess asked.

"Coagulation," George answered. "Anytime, any day."

"You are _so_ weird."

"At least, I'm not the squealing immature kid!" she shot back.

"Everyone squeals at some point or the other." Bess frowned.

"Oh, and is there a law that states that?"

"Fayne! You make my blood boil.

"That's my talent. Thank you very much." George grinned and Bess, who could never stay mad at anyone for long, grinned back.

They both turned to look at Nancy, who was sprawled out on her bed, smiling to herself.

"Earth to Nancy," George said and waved a hand in front of her face. "Have we lost you?"

"Aw, George, she's in love," Bess said. "Leave her alone."

"Love, schmuve," George said distractedly.

"You just don't understand, do you?" Bess said, exhausted.

"Of course I do," George replied. "Love stands for Loss Of Valuable Energy. That sounds _so_ romantic, doesn't it?" She pretended to gush.

"You are so…ugh." Bess shook Nancy out of her daydream for the second time. "Call him, Nan," she urged.

"Huh?"

"Call Ned. Please?"

Nancy blushed. "All right," she said and reached for her phone and dialed Ned's number.

"Hello?" Ned's voice came over.

Nancy's heart skipped a beat. "Hi…hi…this is…um…" _What's my name? Drancy New?_

"Nancy?"

"Yes, yes, that's my name – I mean – I mean – yeah - it's me." _Oh, I'm so lame._ Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Bess listening on another extension. _Hang up!_ she mouthed.

"What's up?" Ned asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing much," she said. "Bess," she hissed, "stop that!"

"What?" Ned asked confused.

"Nothing! Just my dog…uh…Bess," she lied. "Down girl, down!"

"You know," Ned said softly and Nancy thought she was going to faint with happiness. "I was just thinking about you."

_He was thinking about me! He was thinking about me!_ "Oh, what about?"

"About our date tomorrow," he answered and Nancy could almost hear the smile in his voice. "You're still up for it, aren't you?"

"Definitely. I can't wait," she answered truthfully. _You are all I can think of..._

"I'll pick you up, say…sevenish?"

"Okay," Nancy answered happily.

"Bye, Nan," Ned said softly.

"Bye." Nancy hung up and threw herself down on her bed.

"Exactly from what angle do I look like a dog to you?" Bess asked, hands on her hips.

"Every single one," George answered.

"Bess, you are not going to believe this," Nancy interrupted, "Ned called me _'Nan'_."

Bess' mouth dropped open. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"What's the big deal?" George asked, who could not understand head or tail of what was going on.

"George," Bess said, excitedly. "Don't you remember reading those magazines, where they say that if a guy calls you by a nickname, it's definitely a sign for romance?"

"Frankly, no," George answered.

"I _love_ Ned…" Nancy whispered. "Wow…"

"He even _sounds_ so cute," Bess added, but stopped when Nancy glared at her. "You can have him, of course. I'll find someone else."

"Yeah, there'll be tons of guys following Ms. Boy Magnet," George said and grinned. " Tons of _intelligent_ guys. And do you know why?"

Bess smiled. "Their intelligence tells them that I'm the one."

"Well, that's _one_ way of looking at it, but not exactly _my_ way," George said.

"And what _is_ your way?" Bess asked.

"_Smart_ guys fall for Bess because…" she paused for dramatic effect. "Opposites attract! Get it?" She and Nancy both cracked up. After a while, Bess joined them, too.

"Well, George," Bess began. "All I can say is that one day, you're going to fall in love as well."

"And until then, I'm going to live life to the maximum," George replied.

"And then you'll know how wonderful love can be," Nancy murmured. "And after tomorrow, so will I."

--

"Where are my shoes?" Nancy asked frantically. "Have you seen them anywhere?"

"Found them!" George said triumphantly. She and Bess were helping Nancy get ready for her date.

"Bess, I really don't think we should leave curlers on for so long," Nancy said. "I don't want my hair to look like a spring!"

"Relax, Nan," Bess said. "You'll look fine. Trust me."

"Don't, Nancy," George warned. "Don't ever trust her when she says that."

"You're making me nervous!"

"Stop that!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to yell." George frowned. "Why are you wearing pencil heels this high?"

"What if he wants to kiss me?" Nancy answered. "I'd be too short for him."

"You're going to trip over your own feet, if you wear these," George pointed out.

"All I care is if he kisses me or not."

"Oh, I understand, he'll kiss you, and then you'll kiss him back, and the next thing you know, you're flat on your face."

"Way to be supportive, George," Bess said, frowning.

"Hey, I'm just covering all the possibilities."

An hour after constant bickering, Nancy was finally ready. She was wearing a black halter dress with tiny little studs sewn onto the hem, that fell right on her knees, little hoops in her ears, with her hair falling around her shoulders in loose cascades. Plus, the heels. A little lip gloss and eye makeup and she looked gorgeous.

Now all she had to do was wait for her date to arrive.

--

"Oh, no, I think I heard someone knock," Nancy said. "What should I do?"

Bess looked at her like as if she was crazy. "What do you mean, what should you do – go answer the door!"

"I hope I don't say something like, 'nice weather' or something."

"Just go!" George said.

"Thank you both so much," Nancy said gratefully.

"_Go!"_

"Sheesh, anyone would think you want me to get out of here." She ran down the stairs, careful not to trip or do something to mess up. Her father came out of the kitchen.

"Wow, Nan, you look nice," he said.

"What?"

"Oh, I get it, when a parent says something is nice, you know it's not." He grinned. "You look horrible."

Nancy grinned back. "Thanks, Dad! See you!"

"Let me get the door."

"Oh, that's all right," Nancy said. "It's just Ned."

But her father beat her to it.

_Oh, no,_ she thought. _The interrogation._

She peeped over her father's shoulder, and her heart almost stopped beating when she saw how gorgeous Ned looked. He was holding a bunch of long stemmed roses in his hand. Nancy's heart melted.

"For me?" Mr. Drew asked, looking at the roses.

_What!_ Nancy was horrified.

Ned seemed surprised as he had expected Nancy to answer the door. "Well, they are kind of for Nancy, but um…why not?" He reluctantly handed the roses to her father.

"Oh, I'm just kidding, young man!" Mr.Drew said, laughing and Ned breathed a sigh of relief.

Ned grinned as he took the roses back. "I'm Ned."

"I know," Mr. Drew said. "I've heard a _lot_ about you. Nancy _always _-"

Nancy pushed her way past her father. Ned's mouth dropped open when he saw her. "What my father means to say is…um…have fun kids!" _Don't mess this up for me, Dad,_ she prayed. "Right Dad?"

"Yeah, have fun kids!" he said. "Don't stay out too long."

Nancy waved to her father and pulled Ned's arm, walking as fast as she could. "My father is a little over protective," she explained as Ned held open the car door for her.

"And I can see why." Ned smiled. "You're so beautiful." He handed her the roses and she took them, blushing.

"Thanks," she said softly. "You look…wow."

Ned smiled and squeezed her hand gently, causing Nancy to feel a tingle run through her spine.

"I kind of don't know what to say," Nancy admitted.

"I kind of don't know what to say, either."

She smiled and bit her lip, shyly. "Maybe all we need is to spend some time together."

Ned slid his fingers through hers and lifted her hand and kissed it gently. "Maybe."

She bit back the urge to squeal, she bit back the urge to grin like an idiot. Being with Ned felt so…right. There were major sparks flying in between them, she could tell. And she knew he felt the same way.

This was one start to one of the best chapters in her life.

--

"That was really nice," Nancy said and smiled at Ned as he parked the car in front of her house. The last few hours had been indisputably the best of her life.

"I know," Ned answered and smiled softly. He reached out for her hand and squeezed gently as he walked her to the door.

"So. What happens now?" Nancy asked, when they had reached the patio.

Ned shrugged. "You tell me."

_Kiss me, you idiot!_ "I don't know." She smiled and continued. "You know, you are so wonderful. I mean, everyone is in love with you. Even _Mrs. Taylor_ has a crush on you." She grinned.

"Yeah…scary."

Nancy laughed. "And yet, you're so nice and down-to-earth. That's like...amazing."

"Aw, Drew, are you trying to make me blush?"

"No, what I mean is, I find it extremely hard to believe that you don't have a girlfriend."

Ned stepped closer to her and looked directly into her eyes. "Maybe I do," he whispered. His arms gently slid around her waist, and hers, in response, instinctively, moved around his neck. Both on the short end of breath; his warm, affectionate, brown eyes, met her blue ones, bright against the dark kohl surrounding them. Her hand moved slowly onto his shoulder, and he pulled her closer, his arms tightening; their gazes, undeviating.

And then it happened.

He moved his face closer to hers, while she tilted her own and leaned in. She saw his eyes close slowly, and hers effortlessly did the same. And then his lips, very, very tenderly, pressed hers, and Nancy had never, ever, felt anything as magical as that. Hearts pounding, they pulled apart and kissed again. Her fingernails dug slightly into his shoulder, while his hand moved up from her waist into her hair, where his fingers twisted in her reddish-blonde tangles.

_It is happening. It is real. Not a daydream._

Nancy pulled away and gasped for breath. "Oh my - "

" – goodness," Ned completed.

She blinked in disbelief. He had kissed her, and it felt a hundred times better than when it happened in her dreams. "That was -"

" - I know," Ned whispered. He smiled and pulled her into his arms again. Nancy gently leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled.

" Maybe I do have a girlfriend," he repeated softly. "That is, if she's interested," Ned said and grinned at Nancy.

"She's interested," Nancy said immediately. "Very much."

"Good to know," Ned whispered into her hair.

Nancy melted into his arms. _Bess is going to be _so_ jealous_, she thought and grinned. She could tell that she and Ned had a long future together ahead of them.

And looking into his gorgeous, dark eyes, she could tell that it would be beautiful.

* * *

**OMGoodness, imagine if Ned were real and at _your_ school. I WOULD FAINT! Yes, I'm crazy, I know, but I don't really care :)**


End file.
